The LEGO Dimensions Movie
''The LEGO Dimensions Movie ''is an upcoming live-action/computer animated family comedy-drama action-adventure time travel crossover film and it's based on the video game LEGO Dimensions. The film also included franchises that didn't appear in LEGO Dimensions, such as Nexo Knights, D''ragon Ball Z, LEGO Island, Ultra Agents, Fabuland, Classic Space, Overwatch, Naruto, One Piece, Ojamajo DoReMi'', Phineas and Ferb, The Matrix (through it was censored), Mad Max (through it was censored), Sword Art Online, Grand Theft Auto (through it was censored), ''Thomas the Tank Engine, Spongebob SquarePants, Invader Zim, Sailor Moon, The Muppets, James Bond ''and many others. (Except for Nintendo, PlayStation and Microsoft exclusive gaming franchises other than Scribblenauts and Minecraft) Plot Lord Vortech takes over all of the LEGO Worlds so it's up to Emmet, Sally and Gandalf to save all of the worlds before it's too late. Cast Main Cast *Chris Pratt as Emmet *Tara Strong as Sally Acorn *Kari Walgrhen as Lloyd Nebulon, Francine Nebulon, Killgore *Josh Keaton as Sonic the Hedgehog, Gamer Kid *Johnny Yong Bosch as Shadow the Hedgehog, Ichigo Kurosaki *Haley Joel Osment as Sora *David Gallagher as Riku *Zach Callison as Steven *Estelle as Garnet *Michaela Dietz as Amethyst *Deedee Magno-Hall as Pearl *Will Ferrell as Lord Business *Gary Oldman as Vortech, Ignitus *Morgan Freeman as Vitruvius' Ghost *Will Arnett as Batman *Andrew Bowen as Neo *Phil LaMarr as Morpheus *Jennifer Hale as Trinity, Flora *Joe Sowerbutts as Harry Potter *Bret Iwan as Mickey Mouse *Christopher Corey Smith as Agent Smith *J.Q. Quintel as Mordecai *William Sawyers as Rigby *Cree Summer as The Oracle, Vexus *Maurice LaMarche as Cypher, Nitrus Brio *Bryce Papenbrook as Lazuto *Cherami Leigh as Asuna, Minako Aino/Sailor Venus *Yuri Lowenthal as Ben Tennyson, Sasuke Uchiha *Kate Micucci as Velma Dinkley, Julie Kane, Makoto Kino/Sailor Jupiter *Kate Higgins as Sakura Haruno, Ami Mizuno/Sailor Mercury *Robin Atkin Downes as the Merovingian, Prince of Persia, Doomsday *Kyle Herbert as Ryu *Eden Sher as Star Butterfly *Adam McArthur as Marco Diaz *Vincent Martella as Phineas *Thomas Sangster as Ferb *Jason Ritter as Dipper *Kristen Schaal as Mabel *Richard Steven Horvitz as Zim *Rosearik Rikki Simmons as GIR *Andy Berman as Dib *Olivia D'Abo as Tak the Irken *Keith Ferguson as Lord Hater *Coleen Clinkenbeard as Luffy *Luci Christian as Nami *Tom Kenny as Spongebob, Johnny Thunder *Jack McBrayer as Fix-It Felix, Wander *Debi Derryberry as Jimmy Neutron, Douglas McNoggin *Peter Renaday as The Architect *Frank Welker as Scooby-Doo, Goddard *Matthew Liliard as Shaggy Rogers *Troy Baker as Max *Janice Kawaye as XJ9/Jenny Wakeman *Bill Fagerbakke as Patrick, Kurt Blobberts *Roger Bumpass as Squidward *Seth MacFarlane as Professor Membrane *Mr. Lawrence as Plankton *Clancy Brown as Mr. Krabs *Shelby Rabara as Peridot *Jason Marsden as Tak *Patrick Warburton as Lok *Rob Paulsen as Tlaloc, Party Juju *John Kassir as Jibolba New Master Builders More than 190 new master builders will appear in the film. Hero/Anti-hero Master Builders *Max Rockansty *Spongebob *Patrick Star *Sandy Cheeks *Squidward Tentacles *Mr. Krabs *Tak *Phineas Flynn *Ferb Fletcher *Wander *Neo *Asuna *Peridot *Minako Aino/Sailor Venus *Sakura Haruno *Sasuke Uchiha *Garnet *Amethyst *Ryu *Ken Masters *Furiosa *Ami Mizuno/Sailor Mercury *Monkey D. Luffy *Mordecai *Rigby *Nami *Makoto Kino/Sailor Jupiter *XJ9/Jenny Wakeman *Zim *GIR *Tak *Jibolba *Furiosa *Thor the Mighty Warrior *Vector the Crocodile *Espio the Chameleon *Charmy the Bee *E123 Omega Villain Master Builders *Agent Smith *The Architect *Dib *Plankton *Ludo *Lord Hater *Vexus *Armagedroid *Killgore *Doomsday *The Merovingian *Cypher *Nitrus Brio *Tak the Irken *Tlaloc Rating Rated PG for rude humor, mild thematic elements and mild action. Foundation Elements in the film *Kryptonite (DC Superheroes) *Infinity Gems (Marvel Superheroes) *Divine Stone of Returning Soul (Sword Art Online) *Diamond Schrab (Scooby-Doo) *TBA Wander Over Yonder Foundation Element *Ender Dragon Egg (Minecraft) *Elsa's Crown (Frozen) *Chaos Emeralds (Sonic the Hedgehog) *TBA Crash Bandicoot Foundation Element *TBA The Matrix Foundation Element *TBA Mad Max Foundation Element *TBA GTA 3D Universe Foundation Elements *Rose Quartz's Gem (Steven Universe) *The Enchiridion (Adventure Time) *TBA Regular Show Foundation Element *Krabby Patty Secret Formula (Spongebob SquarePants) *Mutation Ooze (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) *The Journals (Gravity Falls) *Orb of Chi (Legends of Chima) *TBA The Walking Dead Foundation Element *Dragon Balls (Dragon Ball series) * Quotes TBA Soundtrack #The Encounter (KH 2.5 Variation) Transcript ''Main Article: The LEGO Dimensions Movie/Transcript '' Trivia *The GTA characters will use terms such as "doggone it", "stinking" and "monkey fighting" to make it more humorous and family-friendly. Category:Sequel Category:LEGO Category:Action-adventure Category:Family Category:Comedy-Drama Category:Films Category:Crossovers